mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Part 1 Audtions Top 20 (Top 22)
Great season premiere! These top 36 homecooks are as more talented as ever! It sucks that their dishes need to impress all three judges in order to earn a spot in the top 20. However, there's the judges battle pass and the three contestants who got the pass but not yet the white apron will battle it out for the final apron next episode. Micah is one of those three since he got the pass. So technically, Micah made it to the top 22. 22) Micah First of all, Micah's dish didn't impress the judges. Although Gordon sees his potential and gave him his judges battle pass save, I can't really see him earning an apron after a lackluster audition dish. Considering the high standard of these cooks, and especially in next episode. I had a choice to rank Micah as part of somewhere in the top 20, 21st or 22nd, but considering his young age. There is barely any candle light that's visible for me to see him going through into the top 20. THE TOP 20 - THE ACTUAL COMPETITION 18) Kenny I really like Kenny's energy. He is a great cook like all the others who had gotten a white apron. Unfortunately for me, I can see Kenny as one of the first too be eliminated since he gets flustered easily and needed his family members to save his butt during the auditions: this was especially when he forgot the cheese 2 minutes before his 45 minutes of cooking time finished. 17) Jamie We've barely seen anything of Jamie. All I kind of know about him is that he wears a hat. Nothing much? but he's an iffy question mark for me? Maybe I'm just letting him slide for the first few episodes for now. 15) Sam Sam looks like a solid cook. However he's probably too busy saving people's butt in court cases. Haven't seen much from him but just like Jamie, I think he could slide through a few episodes. 12) Liz Liz is a good cook, for me she's slightly somewhere in the middle though. I've seen her shine in the auditions. However the actual competition is way more intense than the audition itself. Best wishes to you Liz. 8) Keturah First of all, Keturah knows how to bind different cuisines together. She looks solid to me since she's British and she got the accent. Pretty solid but haven't seen enough of her to put her higher up on the rankings. 7) Nick Nick is like the Gabriel of the season to me. Gabriel ranked seventh on season 8, while having a lot of talent. Nick feels like he's going far but he's one of the very youngest in the competition. I feel that he may be a one to watch. 4) Dorian Dorian is the type of person who will do very well but may make it short of the finale. She's a very solid cook however a drunken chocolate cake is pretty simple for someone to make it more than 100 times. Her creme anglaise didn't impress the judges. However I'm really excited to see her shine even brighter in the competition. 2) Subha Subha touched my heart the moment he entered the MasterChef kitchen. He's got a lot of knoweledge about culinary fusions. Subha has the age and experience to even make it to the finale. However no contestant that was 40 years and over has even made it to the grand finale in this competition. Subha also shows me a lot of promise. I feel that Subha is doing this for his family more than anyone in this competition and he has the skill and the heart to go really far in this competition. 1) Sarah Sarah is exactly in the middle of the age range of past MasterChef winners. She had a very interesting past as a military army officer. Her dish was also really solid and I feel that she is very confident and screams "WINNER" to me. Sarah is also one to really watch out for in the competition. Although next episode (episode 2) is still the auditions. We got immediate contenders in the bat such as Sarah, Subha, Dorian and Nick. However we do have cooks that yet to have shown their promise such as Kenny and Sam. However, predictions aside but Micah is the only one in this list of contestants to have 'moved on in this competition' and will be able to cook again that is not safe yet since he didn't even win a white apron. For me, Micah might crack under the pressure despite having a very stron personality. Micah unfortunately has a 2/3 chance in not getting a white apron so his 1/3 chance on getting it is very slim. He might be up against a lot stronger competitors on the 3-way battle for the last apron next episode. Category:Blog posts